


Wall of Glass

by emlary



Series: Blessed [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, Angst and Feels, M/M, Smut, mafia
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11332149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emlary/pseuds/emlary
Summary: Isak明白，当他敲开William家门那一刻，他就永久地失去了和对方谈判的筹码。此刻的他如同待宰的羔羊，将自己赤裸裸地送上黑帮刽子手的祭台，就算William要挖出他的心，他也无法拒绝。





	Wall of Glass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> An early birthday gift for my dear friend Jessica, you are my inspiration! Sorry for all the angst though lol.

Chris托人捎口信来说William在回程的路上遭遇埋伏受伤时，Isak已经一个多月没见过那个心狠手辣的黑帮头子了。

The Penetrators的首领离开前曾亲自来教堂跟他打过招呼，作为副手的Chris也在场。都是“生意”上的事，William要回欧洲谈一笔大生意，走之前他们清点了藏在教堂地窖里的存货，商定好下一次进货的具体时间，公事公办，一切如常。William意味深长地看了他一眼，人前脚刚走，Chris兴奋地反锁上门，在酒窖里那张简陋的桌子上就要了他。

Isak并不讨厌，他甚至有点享受入侵者对自己的迷恋。更何况年轻的肉体总是充满惊喜，他同样着迷于Chris，一个夏天下来被晒成小麦色的皮肤，越发壮硕的胸膛和像种马一样强健的腰力——Isak每次事后抱怨，Chris总会一脸坏笑在他耳边呢喃，“Valtersen神父，我怎么觉得您是在炫耀呢？”

年轻气盛的二当家似乎把这一切都当成了有趣的游戏。当他不再满足于偷偷摸摸，便开着William的那辆福特要载Isak去兜风，上帝啊，他就没想过被人发现怎么办么？但Isak又不忍心拒绝刚成年的男孩，结果Chris把车子开到废弃的伐木场，在福特的后座上一阵快活，黑色的皮革上留下了可疑的白色痕迹，Isak简直不敢相信自己做了这种事。他怕被镇上的人看到，坚持要提前下车走回去，Chris看起来有点担心，但也不敢忤逆。他下面含着年轻男人弄进去的东西走了好几里地，想怨对方不懂事，想想自己也没好到哪里去。

真正出格的意外发生在市长的慈善舞会上，The Penetrators的出席虽然引来不少闲言碎语，但那些从黑市赚来的钱总归是做了些善事，而钱总能让人闭嘴。上流社会再瞧不起他们，一年前还是街头小混混的Chris照样能代表William假装和他们谈笑风生。在众人面前得意忘形地请Isak跳舞除外。

“你疯了吗？快放开我。”

Chris那张仍显青涩的脸看起来很是受伤，精致的三件套下紧绷的身体让Isak又心软了。十几分钟后，他在市长官邸一个隐秘的房间里找到了满脸阴郁的二当家。Isak以为一个口活就能安抚年轻的入侵者，可事实是他们什么都没有，Chris只借着一点唾液就进来了，Isak疼得冒冷汗，带惩罚意味的性爱却让身后的人愈发停不下来，像发疯的公牛只知道索取。

苍白的脸上不寻常的潮红引起了不少人的注意，市长见到都问他是否抱恙。而罪魁祸首早已扬长而去。

他们必须停止。再这样下去，Chris会让他们俩都惹上大麻烦。

和William在一起时他虽然也担心过，那个不苟言笑的男人却总能恪守承诺，无论是生意还是私情。匿名为新建的教会学校捐款的事只有他知道，他问男人为什么不像入侵者为洗白而插手的其他慈善项目那么高调，William只是淡淡地说万一出事被查不想让教会受到牵连。

William不说破，他也一直自私地假装不知道。男人连上床时都很少说话，越是抓不住对方，就越是放不下。Isak嘲笑自己，他以为和年轻男孩的情事能激起那片湖心的涟漪，然而William只是面无表情地将他推向热情如火的二当家。

Isak狠心切断了与男孩的联系，连对方来运酒也假装不认识。Chris又想方设法托人送来白色郁金香和一封封恳求他原谅的情书，他依然不为所动。

直到他听说William出事了。

Isak披上斗篷，趁着夜色赶到入侵者的地下酒吧。第一次踏足这个充满罪恶与堕落的地方，他没有开车，也没有告诉任何人。到处都没有William的身影，而Chris看到他时则铁青着脸。

“我就知道，你只有为了他才会来。”

他懒得问Chris这是吃哪门子的醋，他只想立刻见到那个男人。一年多来，他欠他的钱，他欠他的情，他们之间没那么容易结束。

“你不用找了。他只是比预计的晚了一天还没回来，可能是意大利帮的人从中作梗。我已经派人去纽约附近的所有港口，很快就会有消息的。”

他打了男孩一个巴掌，在场的其它黑帮成员都惊得目瞪口呆。人群中因为入侵者二当家被打而引发了一阵骚乱，和他转过身依然砰砰乱跳的心相比，漆黑的夜还很漫长。

第二天傍晚，Isak终于收到好消息，随之而来入的还有母亲的一封亲笔信——他之前委托William把治疗癔症的一种药带回奥斯陆的老家。他连晚饭都没吃，就直接朝男人的住所赶去。

William不像新晋的暴发户买下镇上那些维多利亚风格的豪宅，他住在一栋临街的两层小楼里，Isak知道地址，却从未去过。

他以为William想和他保持那样的距离，毕竟在黑道摸爬滚打那么多年，不会像Chris那么莽撞。同样的，William是否也默认他会懂得克制？他已经拿到了William办妥事的证据，根本没有理由慌慌张张跑来这儿站到对方家门口，紧张得像个毛头小子。

手背扣在门上，越轨只在一念间。

“晚上好，Valtersen神父。您怎么来了？”男人依然用冰冷的声音跟他招呼，Isak的眼眶却有滚烫的液体流过。他从未察觉，然而此刻William就在眼前，对这个男人的想念才完全漫溢出来。

Isak顺从地跟着对方走进屋里，William看起来和一个月前并没有什么不同的。“是Chris吗？我听说了昨天的事，他有些大惊小怪，我只不过是晚回来了两天。”男人泰然自若地倒了一杯酒，那是上好的红牌伏特加，什么都没加。Isak觉得自己才是更需要酒精的人，于是他从William手里把杯子抢了过来，一饮而尽。一条火龙从喉咙一直烧到胃里，他被辣得开始咳嗽，男人的手在他背心轻轻地拍打，温柔地仿似情人间的爱抚。

“我想你应该已经拿到了你母亲让我转交的信。”Isak点点头，“那你为什么还要来这儿？”

他像被头灯照亮的鹿，在男人的注视下无处遁形。“我，我想看看你们的货有没有受影响，毕竟那将影响教会的大半收入。”

他擅长撒谎，他想，只要不表现出对William的关心就不会露出破绽。

“撒谎的神父会被上帝处罚吗？”男人的呼吸越来越近，转身想走，忽然被一双铁臂从背后揽入怀中，偌大的房间里只有两个人，连空气似乎都在颤抖。“告诉我，Isak，你为什么要来这儿？”

无法回答的问题，就像无法诉说的感情，以为会转瞬即逝，却在此刻像宽广的大海将他包围。渐渐地William完全抱住他——Isak的世界只剩下这个叫William Magnusson的男人。

“因为你。”他转过头虔诚地献上自己的吻，仿佛William才是他的弥赛亚。

作为神父，Isak很熟悉有人跪在他面前祈祷或忏悔的样子，僵直的后背也许代表紧张，颤抖的双肩可能出于内疚。但他想像不出此刻William眼中的自己，他跪在男人双腿间，急切地讨好，前后晃动的身体做着最肮脏的事情。他不敢抬头，害怕在那双暗金色的双瞳中看到鄙夷。对方会瞧不起他，嗤笑这具黑袍之下淫荡的身体如何沉沦于肉欲。

因为他永远没法像正常人那样，用一束玫瑰或一枚戒指表达情感。甚至连刚才那个吻对他们而言都是意外，以往那些在地下室里的偷欢并不需要亲吻。他们往往没有时间，也没有耐性，沉默寡言的男人侵犯他时甚至不需要脱掉衣物，上好的毛呢摩擦到大腿根部，提醒着他William插得有多深。Isak总是来不及抱怨，就被卷入疾风骤雨般的快感。对方一定察觉到了，他主动踮起脚尖迎合那些粗暴的动作，William从来没说什么，只会更用力让他坠入极致的疯狂。

现在他才知道害怕，被那个冷血的男人知道了他的心意，那些本该掩藏在圣袍下见不得光的秘密。William只是把他当作泄欲的工具，偶尔示好无非是为了长久的“合作”，以及随之而来的金钱和权势。他却因为Chris的一句试探就心神不宁，一整天的担惊受怕，到了不亲自确认对方的安危就无法履行圣职的程度。

Isak明白，当他敲开William家门那一刻，他就永久地失去了和对方谈判的筹码。此刻的他如同待宰的羔羊，将自己赤裸裸地送上黑帮刽子手的祭台，就算William要挖出他的心，他也无法拒绝。

即使他将因此下地狱，知道William平安无事已经足够了。就让他沉浸在这短暂的欢愉中，忘掉自己和对方的身份。Isak放下了所有羞耻，像个荡妇一样卖力地吸着男人的老二，粗大的器物在他嘴里不断膨胀，整个人都染上了男人的气息。

“停下来。”

是他哪里做得不对吗？Isak近乎绝望地看了William一眼，透过湿润的睫毛，男人冷峻的面容让人捉摸不定。对方刚才已经逼自己说出了实话，现在还要怎么羞辱他呢？

“我更想射在你里面。”

William有一百种方法杀死他，而这是最致命的一种。

Isak顺从地站起来转过身，光是含着William的阴茎已经让他后面有点湿了，他不介意男人就这样占有他。也许会疼，但这正是他需要的，太多的欢愉反而让他不安，只有痛苦才能提醒他已经犯下的罪孽。他掀起圣袍，趴在胡桃木的餐桌上，等待惩罚的降临。

出人意料的是William伸手绕到他胸前，解开圣袍每一颗纽扣的动作熟练得让人害羞。要知道Isak里面连衬衣都没穿就跑来了，要是让William知道……

“怪不得Chris那么喜欢你。”随着圣袍落地，那双大手抚上了他的腰，细细地抚摩着不见光日的肌肤。面对他的急躁，黑帮头子显示出不同以往的耐性。“这么白皙细嫩，我们酒馆里所有的姑娘恐怕都要嫉妒您了，神父。”

他痛恨被比作女人，刚想反驳，身体却在William的手从后腰往下滑到那个地方时不争气地发软，粗糙的指腹不用抹别的东西，就着不断涌出的淫液就直接刺了进去。Isak惊呼了一声，“啊……”小穴立刻紧紧咬住两根手指。

“神父，您知道吗？您让那个男孩伤透了心。”

男人一边用手指玩弄他，一边却又说着一本正经的话。又一个指节送了进去，Isak无法集中注意力，相比身体里被撩起的欲火，William说的人是谁已经不重要了。

“Chris哪里做得不对吗？”原来不止他，每一个臣服于爱情的傻瓜都是如此卑微。也许对那个男孩不公平，可是Isak现在只想要身后的男人快点占有他。

他咬着嘴唇摇了摇头，“您可真狠心啊。”真正狠心的人还在折磨他，灵活的手指反复戳弄着那一点，销魂的快感让他几乎站不稳，William就是不肯满足他。不大的厨房里回荡着神父甜腻的哀求，

“William…求你，嗯……别，啊啊。”

他宁肯男人像以前那样，把他压在橡木桶上，野兽般的交合粗鲁而疏离。而不是现在，William用手指就把他搞得欲仙欲死，绵长的吻伴随着男人的胡茬一路往下落在后背上，舌尖扫过敏感的腰窝，酥麻感像触电般从脑门窜到脚尖——这样只会让他想要更多。

“你里面好厉害，湿成这样还夹那么紧。”

身体忽然落入强壮的臂弯，整个人被William抱了起来。他们朝二楼的主卧走去，这不可能……

“我早就想让你成为这个房间的主人了，Isak。”

面对面被放在宽大的床上，泪水模糊了视线，他分不清William隔得是远还是近。下意识地伸出手，很快就被脱掉衣服的男人欺身压了过来，用枕头垫在腰下面，身后一张一翕的穴口完全暴露在入侵者眼前。

这是Isak第一次在做爱时看着William的脸，被进入时身体的满足感被另一种奇怪的暗涌瞬间倾覆。他难耐地扭过头，只见男人粗壮的手指与他十指紧扣，仿佛他们是无法被分开的亲密恋人。“Isak，看着我。”惜字如金的男人命令他。

他被迫与男人四目相接，令对手不寒而栗的眼眸像要将他吞噬。就是这种眼神让Isak下面湿的不像话，他是如此渴望自己也被William渴望着。小穴终于被William的阴茎撑得满满的，花心还不知足地往里吸。

“你是我的。我要你看着我是怎么干你的。在我卧室的床上，好好地干你。”

尖叫声伴随着男人凶狠的抽插响彻整栋屋子，也许连那些保守的邻居都听见了。因为William每一下都准确地碾磨到他最致命的那一点，柔软的大床让他越陷越深，被那根热楔死死地钉住，双腿不自主地抬高夹在男人背后。被正面贯穿原来是如此可怕，他在入侵者贪婪的眼神下无处可逃，薄唇微启便立刻招来疯狂的掠夺，仿佛全身心都被William占有了。

身为神父却被另一个男人用传教士的姿势侵犯着，Isak羞愧难当只恨不得晕死过去。偏偏那根又硬又粗的东西时刻提醒着他，入侵者正对他为所欲为，里面被干出好多水，床单都湿透了。

“William，那里不行，嗯……啊啊啊！”

被男人插射时Isak已经完全忘记了收敛和低调，和Chris相处时的原则全被打破，性器抵在对方精壮的腹肌上，哭着弄得到处都是。William也随之攀上巅峰，把热液灌入他身体最深处，还久久不肯拔出来。任何一个细微的动作都能让高潮过后极度敏感的身体再次颤动。

直到男人轻柔地拂去他眼角的泪痕，Isak才从余韵中清醒过来。他一动，对方立刻收紧了怀抱。

“留下来过夜。”

又是一个不容抗拒的命令，他望着入侵者首领刚毅的脸，心如乱麻。他们本该是势不两立的坏人和好人，现在他却上了男人的床。还被灌满了男人浓浓的精液，如果他是女人，也许早就被William搞大肚子了。可现实是天亮之后，一切都会像没发生过。

Isak再次闭上眼睛，就让William的心跳声做他今晚的安眠曲。把阳光无法洗脱的罪恶，留在这无尽的黑夜中。


End file.
